liberapediawikiaorg-20200215-history
User talk:Elassint/Archive1
THIS IS AN ARCHIVE PAGE, PLEASE DO NOT MODIFY IT Userboxes Ajuk 14:54, 17 September 2007 (EDT) Thanx Thanxs for sorting the site out, the user is now blocked. Ajuk 18:08, 28 September 2007 (EDT) And your welcome Elassint 17:00, 28 September 2007 (EDT) Useboxes Please start them all with Template:UserXXX and not just Template:XXX Ajuk 05:50, 5 October 2007 (EDT) Elassint Hi Elassint. You don't happen to know a chap called Icewedge do you?--Bob 14:07, 10 October 2007 (EDT) Nope, never heard of him until now. I searched uncyclopedia for him and i found this, and on wikipedia i found this. Elassint 15:11, 10 October 2007 (EDT) :Just asking. He has been very err "active" on CP and contributes on RW as well. It's just that your POV is similar and your writing style is very similar. I thought you might have been him. :-) it's cool. Just curious. cheers. --Bob 15:26, 10 October 2007 (EDT) Please remember to update the Liberapedia:Templates page when you add a template Ajuk 07:10, 11 October 2007 (EDT) Thanks Stopped him, I like it when I can stop them in the act. Your userpage will be fully protected from moves from now on! Ajuk 17:20, 11 October 2007 (EDT) VaderNader Hahaha, that vandal reminded me of the time I vandalized Conservapedia for over an hour. Now i'm on the opposite side of the law so to speak. He'll be back. Too bad he wouldn't be more constructive and vandalize Conservapedia instead --Uncle J 20:58, 16 October 2007 (EDT) VaderNader I am the Mighty Kurgan and my new username is back to smother your site with a shitload of spam. Please sign your posts! Do you think the vandal could actually be Ralf Nader? Ajuk 12:11, 17 October 2007 (EDT) Blanking If you blank one more of my articles I will report you for vandalism. brownback I'm glad you enjoyed my vandalism. I got bored. GodlessLiberal 23:51, 26 October 2007 (EDT) :So if Liberalpedia is left-wing parody... why shouldn't I just go to Uncyclopedia? Does it have any particular goal to distinguish itself? [[User:GodlessLiberal|'G']] [[User:GodlessLiberal|'dlessLiberal']] 00:20, 27 October 2007 (EDT) ::Oh noes, my sig died. [[User:GodlessLiberal|'G']] [[User:GodlessLiberal|'dlessLiberal']] 00:21, 27 October 2007 (EDT) ::Uncylopedia is a parody of wikipedia because wikipedia has facts and uncyclopedia has humor. Liberapedia is a parody of Conserapedia because it has articals that have a obvious liberal bias. I would say liberapedia can have a mixture of humor and left wing nonsense. Were to small to have a mission statment. Elassint Throw things at me 00:25, 27 October 2007 (EDT) Sig How did you change it? Wills contact details are on the whois, I really can't be bothered to phone him but you can try it if you like. Ajuk 05:24, 27 October 2007 (EDT) Yes, I hope he comes back to, the domain will expire eventually, if it gets nearer to that time and he still not around I think it would be a good idea if an editor on your side of the pond called him Ajuk 06:22, 27 October 2007 (EDT) Domain Look on the Whois database. Even if one of us got the domain at some point, I dunno if Mediawiki will hand over control of the site to someone else if the original site creator goes walk about. Ajuk 04:51, 28 October 2007 (EDT) Block I know it seems a bit harsh and like Conservapedia behavior, but putting random letter on pages smells like bot behavior to me. Ajuk 09:36, 28 October 2007 (EDT) Spam Well I gathered that, but don't tell me tell Willi, he is the guy who can install the mediawiki extension needed to change that. Contributions Are you getting fed up of it mainly being you and me, I did bring in some traffic from Uncyclopedia and at one time Wikipedia, but mentioning this site on the CP article on WP gets reverted now, any suggestions?--Ajuk 17:14, 31 October 2007 (EDT) :OK Ajuk 17:31, 31 October 2007 (EDT) Sources Why not look at the source of an article that already has one? Ajuk 18:29, 2 November 2007 (EDT) http://uk.imdb.com/ Elassint....hi Hello. I just came here, searched for you and found this. And now I've signed up. --Ryan 19:30, 18 November 2007 (EST) Sysop Ok, I made you a sysop. Thanks for everything you've done so far, keep up the good work. WillH 19:59, 19 November 2007 (EST) :Thanks. I'm going to delete some redirects that where left behind by a vandal. Elassint Talk 2 me 20:03, 19 November 2007 (EST) Â¡Hola, Elassint! Â¿CÃ³mo va? Los cambios recientes que la pÃ¡gina es llena de sus canceladuras, de que deben haber sido difÃciles de suprimirlas todas. AdiÃ³s. ---R y a n- 01:36, 20 November 2007 (EST) Template Welcome I put that on IP pages in the hope that it will encourage people to do more edits, I was thinking of making another version specificity for anonymous IP addresses that encourages people to create an account. Ajuk 05:42, 21 November 2007 (EST) :That would be a good idea. Elassint Talk 2 me 16:51, 21 November 2007 (EST) Awarnes How about one of us starts a Facebook group on this website? :Interesting idea, but i don't have a facebook account. Is there any fuss in getting one? --Signed by Elassint the Great Hi! 17:36, 23 November 2007 (EST) :: Nope Ajuk 18:40, 23 November 2007 (EST) :::I must say this: you are wrong. But i finally got a profile on that place. Most of the info i gave them is fake. --Signed by Elassint the Great Hi! 19:14, 23 November 2007 (EST) AAAH Elassint. Are you ever going to get on NWOW again? You have a message on your talk page. From me. And I'm waiting. Waiting. For Elassint. --â™ ÐƒÐ§Ð”Î â™ (Ryan) 02:13, 26 November 2007 (EST) I've dropped in here now (from Rational Wiki). Wooooo! :You will notice we have harsher blocking times. --Signed by Elassint the Great Hi! 19:17, 26 November 2007 (EST) New home page design What do you think its in The Sandbox, I think the colours need changing, what do you think? AJUK talk 19:49, 3 December 2007 (EST) :Yes, i do think the colors do need changing, why won't they change? --Signed by Elassint the Great Hi! 20:00, 3 December 2007 (EST) Haha good one on the Faux News Logo, you made me laugh Dumbell2424 11:18, 4 December 2007 (EST) PROTECT THE MAIN PAGE!!!!! :You know, RW lets ips edit there main page. Kinda odd. --Signed by Elassint the Great Hi! 00:10, 8 December 2007 (EST) ::!!!!! :: Currently the main page does not need protecting, users need to create an account to edit it, and it can't be moved so it can always be quickly reverted. AJUK talk 07:16, 8 December 2007 (EST) LOL Guess what? There is this guy on RW right? Vandal. Username is "My password is is". I hacked into his account 'cause it's cool. Now I got autoblocked for using it -_- and I have to wait a week till I can edit RW again. I'm not hacking users anymore :D :Which one are you? #1076 or #1075? --Signed by Elassint the Great Hi! 10:36, 8 December 2007 (EST) I... don't... know... :Well i THINK i unblocked you, try to edit a page. --Signed by Elassint the Great Hi! 18:40, 8 December 2007 (EST) Spam attack Have you seen the recent changes? I reckon it was that Cheeseboy, because he started a page called the The Three Haggers. However I think Cheeseboy could be Kurgan, I think it could be all down to just one or maybe 2 vandals they just adopt different styles to disguise the fact that he/she is not really 4 different people. AJUK talk 11:23, 9 December 2007 (EST) :Yes, i did see that. Do you think 38.98.181.23 could also be tied with these other vandals? --Signed by Elassint the Great Hi! 11:30, 9 December 2007 (EST) :: You have a long memory, now I looked I remember that guy, TBH, I have no idea. You see these people on other wikis? BTW not you who keeps editing Breasts is it? AJUK talk 11:33, 9 December 2007 (EST) :::Yes, i have. --Signed by Elassint the Great Hi! ::: Why? AJUK talk 16:58, 9 December 2007 (EST) ::::Cheeseboy can't be Kurgan! Another Spam Attack Yes, was it just random weird words on pages? AJUK talk 18:08, 28 December 2007 (EST) :That's happening at uncyc too! --Cheers, Ryan complain about 18:10, 28 December 2007 (EST) ::Yes, but it was in MASS. --~ Elassint Hi! 19:11, 28 December 2007 (EST) :::Mmm? --Cheers, Ryan complain about 19:15, 28 December 2007 (EST) :::: I am Kurgan and I am an administrator on Uncyclopedia. I know what you talking about. ~~Kurganfuck666~~ Hi How are you doing? 67.159.44.138 20:02, 9 December 2007 (EST) hi! hi! Cookie For Good work AJUK talk 05:28, 13 December 2007 (EST) Vandals Why do you think that we are such a target? AJUK talk 15:09, 16 December 2007 (EST) :I found a bunch of discussion threads on troll websites about liberapedia when doing a google search. That might be a reason. What do you think? --Signed by Elassint the Great Hi! 15:20, 16 December 2007 (EST) RW You quit RationalWiki too? --''Cheers,'' Ryan complain about 17:46, 22 December 2007 (EST) Yeah, why'd you do that? Explain yourself! This guy. :He told me in IRC, "Everyone probably hates me by now". --''Cheers,'' Ryan complain about 22:59, 23 December 2007 (EST) Thanks Hey, thanks for going in and adding links and categories to the articles I write. Leaves me room for more creativity. NitramNos 13:01, 4 January 2008 (EST) Thanky For stopping the bad vandle. --'Ryan Taylor' 22:38, 9 January 2008 (EST) :I think it may have been a bot. Oh, and if your wondering why i took so long, I've been having sleep problems lately. --[[User:Elassint| Elassint]] Hi! :) 22:48, 9 January 2008 (EST) ::Heh, same. I was meant to get up real early this morning, but the night before that I stayed up till 2am playing a game I haven't seen for years. --'Ryan Taylor' 23:12, 9 January 2008 (EST) Hello Elassint. Can you go on IRC for me? I have something to ask of you. Thanks, --Spencer 22:31, 10 January 2008 (EST) IRC Get on there! spencer wanted you as you can see, now I want you, Get on IRC --'Ryan Taylor' 17:56, 12 January 2008 (EST) :on now!!@!!!1111 --'Ryan Taylor' 18:28, 13 January 2008 (EST) Stats Where did you get them? User:Ajuk :I did it by taking ALL my contribs and being careful to dissect at least one character, so its like # 17:11, January 14, 2008 (hist) (diff) Non-biased (top) rollback # 17:10, January 14, 2008 (hist) (diff) 1809 (top) rollback # 17:09, January 14, 2008 (hist) (diff) Category:Days (top) rollback # 17:09, January 14, 2008 (hist) (diff) 12 February (top) rollback # 17:06, January 14, 2008 (hist) (diff) m "Weird Al" Yankovic # 21:59, January 13, 2008 (hist) (diff) m User:Olliegrind (Reverted edits by 81.26.157.11 (Talk); changed back to last version by Ryan) (top) rollback # 21:51, January 13, 2008 (hist) (diff) m User:Feebas factor (Reverted edits by 70.86.151.66 (Talk); changed back to last version by Ryan) (to Notice its numbered automatically. Then I shorted them out by month so it was like , 2 edits in Month1, 43 edits in Month2. Then i went here and filled in all the months. Thats the simplest explanation i can give you. I can do yours if you want :) --[[User:Elassint| Elassint]] Hi! :) 19:02, 17 January 2008 (EST) Thanks! This place is awesome!! :D Thanks for creating it! HouseWuffy 21:11, 23 January 2008 (EST) I'm a bit of a n00b, (I just found out about Liberapedia today whilst reading Uncyclopedia, which, by the way, pwns), and I wanted to learn the ropes around here.I'm 14 years old, and I'm an aspiring writer living in Washington (The state, not the den of right-wing gremlins that stole our wonderful name, as well as the name of our favorite river!) By the way, have you read the book Ecotopia by Earnest Callenbach? (Not so sure on the spelling) It's actually fiction, but you'll be surprised when you read it. It's a very well-written book. :Do you mean how to edit wikis or about this website? --[[User:Elassint| Elassint]] Hi! :) 18:26, 28 January 2008 (EST) I'm a bit of a n00b, 2 How do I upload a photo to an article? NitramNos 08:57, 6 February 2008 (EST) That Vandal I won't feed him. Can I get sysop powers again? It was pretty tiring to revert that all by hand. George the Liberal 22:53, 8 February 2008 (EST) :If you want your adminship back ask Will, hes the only one with the power to do so. --[[User:Elassint| Elassint]] Hi! :) 22:55, 8 February 2008 (EST) Unprotecting Hey, sorry if I'm making you work heaps, but I still need the templates Warning, Delete2, Fullprotect and Blocked unprotected. Thanks, --[[User:Ryan|''' kjm.rt ]] 00:49, 12 February 2008 (EST) :I think you would be better off doing it in the sandbox so they can do their selves 77.99.57.229 19:48, 15 February 2008 (EST) ::Don't worry, it's done now anyways. --[[User:Ryan| kjm.rt ]] 19:50, 15 February 2008 (EST) Ay I sent you an email, I think... --[[User:Ryan| kjm.rt ]] 18:03, 15 February 2008 (EST) Hello! Sorry it took so long to respond, but hello to you! I hope to add to Liberapedia as much as possible. Really cool site.--Historygeek2007 09:56, 16 February 2008 (EST) Title goes here I'm going to try and get your sysopship back on RW. It's worth a try. If you have anything I can use as a reason, email me. --[[User:Ryan| kjm.rt ]] 23:33, 16 February 2008 (EST) Sorting out vandals I’d like to become a sysop so I can deal with trash like User:Kurg4n myself. I reverted his vandalism but I was scared he’d come back and do more.Barbara Shack 09:53, 26 February 2008 (EST) :::I think you should wait a while longer, but its probably on the cards for you. AJUK talk 11:04, 11 March 2008 (EDT) User:KurgantonStoneballs looks like yet another sockpuppet of the vandal. We need more sysopes to sort these things out. Barbara Shack 14:45, 26 February 2008 (EST) Yea, we need some more sysops. --[[User:Elassint| '''Elassint]] Hi! :) 14:47, 26 February 2008 (EST) :Do you think I should even bother asking to be a sysop yet, Elassint? Oh and I sent you an email. --[[User:Ryan|''' kjm.rt ]] 01:55, 27 February 2008 (EST) user:ajuk and I can help you look after the Wiki when we're awake. We're both in Birmingham England. Util you are well you need fellow Americans to help you when it's night time here.Barbara Shack 08:32, 7 March 2008 (EST) What about good old George the Liberal for sysop :o I may not log in often but I come by and look around every couple days! George the Liberal 01:03, 14 March 2008 (EDT) Merciful blocks How about reducing the block on User:Wayne of Warcraft from 62 years to 4 years? Try giving the boy time to mature.Barbara Shack 08:45, 11 March 2008 (EDT) :I pretty much think it will take 64 years AJUK talk 11:02, 11 March 2008 (EDT) Talk page crap Was that you, why did you do that? AJUK talk 17:30, 12 March 2008 (EDT) :Its these extreme mood swings that I've been having lately, i get so "happy" that its clouds common sense and makes me do stupid things like that. --[[User:Elassint| '''Elassint]] Hi! :) 18:18, 12 March 2008 (EDT) See a doctor about these mood swings, Elassint. My mother was a doctor. Doctors can help with this.Barbara Shack 04:09, 13 March 2008 (EDT) Powers Whatre the powers of the sysops here? Lyrelle 01:31, 20 March 2008 (EDT) :Well, a sysop can protect and delete pages, and they have the key ability to block morons, which is needed on wikis (especially political ones). They can also edit system pages and highly protected ones, like my userpage, and undelete pages. --[[User:Elassint| Elassint]] Hi! :) 01:36, 20 March 2008 (EDT) So are there any bots or rollbackers here? Lyrelle 01:48, 20 March 2008 (EDT) Oh yeah, forgot to mention that sysops can also rollback. --[[User:Elassint| Elassint]] Hi! :) 01:50, 20 March 2008 (EDT) Sockpuppet theater Lyrelle is now me. Really. I'm no longer a sock. --Lyra Belaqua 23:05, 22 March 2008 (EDT) I think you have compulsive wiki account creation. Andorrapedia is only 2 hours old & nothing's on it yet. epic lulz. --Lyra Belaqua lalala 23:05, 28 March 2008 (EDT) kurgan Kurgan's messes up the backup Wiki. I've blocked him. I need help putting things right.Barbara Shack 12:03, 29 March 2008 (EDT) I've reverted as much as I can. I'm not sure if I've done everything. The backup Wiki needs to be protected.Barbara Shack 13:51, 29 March 2008 (EDT) I've protected all the articles, I hope. Only a sysop can edit them. I had to. Both ofus know Kurgan will be back. How about making Ryan a sysop?Barbara Shack 15:06, 29 March 2008 (EDT) :Yeah, I watch over many small wikis all the time. --[[User:Ryan|''' Ryan ]] 15:43, 29 March 2008 (EDT) Elassint? How the hell do I pronounce that anyway? --[[User:Ryan| Ryan ]] 21:20, 29 March 2008 (EDT) :E-LASS-INT --[[User:Elassint| '''Elassint]] Hi! :) 21:36, 29 March 2008 (EDT) :: Ok -- simo 22:52, 29 March 2008 (EDT) Dash McWayne Wow, that was sudden. -- simo 18:46, 30 March 2008 (EDT) can you get on IRC? -- simo 19:06, 30 March 2008 (EDT) Neoconservatives aren't racist They aren't racist, liberals are racist though. Of course, racism is good, so liberals are in fact better than neocons. Dr. Shapenote and Mr. Blues 11:02, 31 March 2008 (EDT)